eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lightning Raven
Name: Raven Age: 12 Human Age 6 κοράκι age Sex: Male Affiliation: Undecided Height: 4'5 Weight: 79 pounds Eye Colour: Green General Appearance: Grayish Purple skin. Green Eye's. Huge wings. Yellow Gloves & Shoe's Than his talons shoot out from. Relationships: Annoying creature that mozam watches over. Abilities: Wind And Lightning Magic. As Well as being able to fly. Personality: Random. Oblivious. Very Rude. Has his moment's where The Ancestral κοράκι Appear to him and tell him what must be done in certain situation's. Character History: Raven was a very mysterious child. In his homeland in the astral plain he Would fly around in the sky bothering his kin. Sending bolts of lightning to anyone who had their back turned. He was Often caught due to him not being able to stop laughing at the fact that his kins hair would shoot up and their feathers would ruffle up into a big poofy steaming clump of feather's. Late in the night Raven went to go bother the wise men of his race. He listened to them speaking of raising preparation to protect the homeland, Against the Shadow Horse's. The Shadow horse's were a wild group of animal's. But Despite this they were thee most intelligent creatures the Kopaki creature's have to defend against. Normally the kopaki would keep orbs of lightning floating about to ensure the shadow horses only got into the Astral plain through small numbers. How ever the Shadow Horses had acquired Several new allies. Blood Elves', A Tribe of Fire Breathing Hydra's, And Vikings of The Devil's Sea. Why they had decided to Aid them no one really knew. The Wise Men Sent One of the Youngest Female Kopaki's to the Astral Portal, Raven wondered Where she was going, or why... In the Next Instant 4 Blood Elves' swooped into the Tree the wise men where in. The wise men Scattered Bolts of Lightning at them Getting only two of the blood elves' the other two had read the attack before the wise men even cast it. The other two who were just fried where pawns. The Two blood elves' bounded off the walls flipping and using Teleporting skills to get around the room and confuse the wise men. The wise men just wanted to make sure the Girl had gotten across the astral plain, their array of lightning continued to blast around the room Tearing the wood away from the tree, Causing smoke and Fire to envelope the average sized room. The blood Elves' drew daggers from their leg holsters and dived under the smoke, they crept up two 6 of the wise men quickly Stabbed them in their vital organs and their necks. One wise men wanted to live to another day, he had only been stabbed lightly in his arm the blood elf missed his heart. The wise men ran and jumped out of the tree, he spread his wings high and looked back for an instant at the tree. In that one moment a viking had shot down onto him with his mighty blunt pole arm and smashed the wise man into oblivion. "AHAHAHA Stupid Over Grown Birds." The viking exclaimed. A Shadow horse had appeared under him to stop him from falling into the brush of tree's. Raven turned his head back to the slaughter going on in the Room, Suddenly a Bolt of lightning shot by him and grazed his shoulder leaving a wicked burn. He Yelped. The blood elves' turned around and spotted him. The remaining wise men realized who had yelped. "RAVEN GET OUT OF HERE GO INTO THE PORTAL FOLL-..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The wise man who tried to tell raven to follow the girl was just snapped up into the mouth of a hydra who had planted himself onto the tree, the other two heads breathing fire unto the tree's and the Kopaki emerging from them in panic. The Blood Elves' where already walking toward raven deciding that the hydra would finish of the rest of the wise men. The pulled out what looked like a sickle but it looked too cruel to even be deemed a weapon. They Jumped at raven, he just trembled in fear on the floor, he had seen that Monstrous weapon before in a book. It was used to Cut the wings of his clan off, even though the wings regrew in under a week, the poison and parasites within the weapon caused the regrowth process to cause as much pain as possible, if you panic during this pain, the poison heats up and begins to dissolve your whole body leaving you descending into a pile of your own burned flesh. One blood elf darted behind raven and held him down by grabbing his wings and stretching them far out ripping most of his skin where the wings grew out. The other Called Raven a name in his own tongue that meant he would be their ..Slave Toned it down the real word is B- The burn mark on raven's shoulder began to spurt blood. Ravens vision was fading fast. The blood elf stabbed at Raven's left wing and he ganked it to begin releasing the poison. The screams of the wise dying was not a pretty one the screeching of the bird people was to sicking and the blood elves enjoyed every moment of it. Suddenly One of the Kopaki Ranked as Top Bird of Prey Blasted out of the burning Forest. Infusing himself in lightning he ripped straight through the Hydra yanking off two head's and a portion of the last one, It was surely dead it fell to the burning forest sputtering fire from the last head which instead came out of the ripped neck cooking itself partially before fully descending. The Glowing bloody Kopaki threw the heads into the burning tree knocking the blood elf holding raven down out of the tree into the burning forest aswell, the other blood elf was quicker, he let go of the sickle and slide back unto a bloody burnt corpse... Or so he thought. The burnned wise man Graspped onto the blood elf and began to let his electric current flow, how ever it took up to much of his soul force and he collapsed, leaving the blood elf stunned. The Bird of prey lightning kopaki flew down and landed next to raven, he tore the sickle out of his wing and chucked it at the blood elf ripping his collar bone straight out of his body.. Raven's Hero then scooped him up and took some powder from a pouch around his leg. He sprinkled it over Raven's shoulder and his wing. He then walked over to the astral portal and put raven inside. Raven began to drift into the portal half unconscious , The last thing he saw was the blood elf strike a match and lit the fuse to a bomb. The Explosion Killed Ravens hero, and destroyed the structure for the astral plane. Through the ringing of the blast Raven heard the blood elf laughing. Then he blacked out... When he awoke again he was ontop of a hut that was abandoned and nature took its toll on it. Raven had Arrived in Eternia.... But he didn't know who he was anymore... The explosion Ruptured his memory.. Either that of the 60 ft fall shook it out of him. Chapter One " Rachel " Raven met rachel running near a big rock he liked to perch next to. They were then confronted by a Pedophile who raven later blasted with a beam of water into the wall. The two had connected since they were both young.. Raven told Rachel about his story. And how Mozam had taken care of him since his arrival. After all of this it was nap time. Raven stoops down onto the ground and crawls past rachel onto the stairs, he uses his wind abilitys yet again and sits her down on a step. He then proceeds crawling and looks to her suprised face, he then rests his head on her lap.... It wasnt warm enough. Raven thought to ask, but was oblivious to the fact that he was thinking in his head. He then Zapped her thighs lightly just enough to warm her blood not to send a shocking jolt, similar to that of a massage, or a ticklish feeling. Raven the lays his head down and passes out... Had he eaten something bad ealier...? Had something been slipped into the Koar Yokai he devoured ealier...? "G-goodd...niggtee..rayy chill...." (Raven) Rachel would be caught by suprise with the winds of Raven once more picking her up from the ground. She'd stand casually as Raven manipulated the air to move her onto the stairs. She'd sit down once she got her destination. She'd await for Raven to lay down on her lap. The shock of electricity would shock her lightly,Leaving a strange sensation in her leg. She didnt mind it thought. She'd look down at Raven and place her hands around his shoulders to comfort him as he began to prepare to rest. She'd smile as she heard him say his goodnights. "Goodnight Raven" She'd reply to him with a whisper. (Rachel) Raven: Rachell... Raven: Do you know any songs...? Rachel: Yes... Rachel: I know a song... Rachel would look down at Raven with a smile. She'd lower her voice slightly to sing a the song for raven. She'd take a second to remember the lyrics. She'd also take this time to recollect herself and push herself from her shyness to sing for someone for the first time. She'd close her eyes as her heart beat slightly faster,trying to overcome her hesitance. Rachel would reopen her eyes and begin to sing softly for Raven. "Little bird,Little bird. Fly through my window.~ Little bird,Little bird, Fly through my window.~ Little bird,little bird,Fly through my window,Fiiiine molasses candy~." She'd stop for a second before continuing. "Through my window,My sugar Lump.~ Fly through my window,My sugar limp,Fiiiine Molasses candy~" She'd pause for another second before continuing. "Another bird's name~...Raven~...Raven,Raven, Fly through my window.~ Raven,Raven,Fly through my window. Raven,Raven fly through my window,Fiiine molasses candy~. Through my window,My sugar lump.~ Yes,Fly through my window,My sugar lump,Fiiine mollasses candy~" She'd finally pause at the end of her song. (Rachel) Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz6WRiNwujQ Raven does off into a deep sleep, his heart warmed.. The darkness lingering in his head submerged for another day.... he Let out a little fart, while sleeping he pointed to joseph and mumbled out "He..ded..et.." then he was out. (Raven) Rachel would giggle at Ravens fart,Her being her playful childish self,She wouldnt give such a bad reaction to it. She'd smile at Raven and glance over at Joseph before looking back at Raven comortably going into his deep sleep. She'd feel more comfortable around him now that she managed to overcome her shyness with him after performing a song for him. (Rachel) Raven was deep asleep. The Darkness inside his mind awoke. It played back his memory of the day he was tossed into the astral plain portal by his hero, who died. Along with images of what may have happened to his parents. Decaptiated by Blood elves, Ripped to shreds by Hydra's, or possed and killed one another at the mercy of the shadow horse's. The worst thing he could think of was the ruthless Barbarians, for they were known to slowly torture a sleeping or injured foe. Raven appeared into his homeland in his dream, the forest still ablaze. The shrieks of His fellow Kopaki around him, almost muffled by the sound of the Hydras blowing fire and the war cries of the barbarians. Raven stood on a Stoop where a Clump of Large wings laid. He Looked at them and realized it was the wings of his clan. He Fell to the ground and their was a rumbling right before him under the wings.. The same blood elf that had killed his savior sprung out from from the pile of leaves his skin still melting off his body. He threw a dagger at raven if peirced straight through his nose the wieght of the impact of the dagger pushing his head pack leading the dagger to his neck splitting through the vertabre in there aswell. Raven laid on the floor helplessly. The Decaying blood elf pulled out the cursed sickled and ripped Ravens Wings straight off his back. Raven Yelped and screamed as the saw like sickle tore through the flesh of his back UNEVENLY going to his back Tearing out the back pieces of his ribs leaving him on the floor. The blood elf planted a foot on his back and grabbed ravens wings, pulling on them rappedly in a jagged motion tearing the skin and musle from his back, with one more tug he yanked out ravens wings completely along with his spine. Raven Shuddered and instantly his lighting aura shifted on, he opened his eyes slowly and realised it had all been another terrifying dream.... He waited a moment, and remembered the song Rachel had sung and fell back to sleep. (Raven) Photo Of Rachel and raven. (No purple skin :,c); Raven